Keep Holding On: Impossible Love
by Starcrystal13
Summary: This story is about how hard teen crushes are, portrayed through the Harry Potter world. In it is a love triangle, confusion and of course an inpossible love. It's based on a true story, so maybe you can relate. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The song Keep Holding On belongs to Avril Lavigne, and the idea to use it in a story I got from RowlingHermione, another fanfiction user. I don't even own the plot… because I didn't make it up.

A/N: This is based on a true story. It's kind of sad, and I guess I just had to let it out. Anyway, I think it's pretty good. If you know the song, please don't just skip over the words but read them, (to the tune) because it makes the story fuller and more powerful. LOL enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.

This story is dedicated to… ahem… _him_…

* * *

**  
Keep Holding On: Impossible Love**

When Hermione first met Harry, she didn't think much of him. Except he was always looking at her for the first few days at school. She and her best friend Ginny thought that Harry liked her for sure. As she became his friend she found out how funny he was and that he was really outgoing and did not care about what anyone thought of him.

He would always tease her playfully in class and talk to her non-stop. He also helped her patiently the time when she needed it the most. Slowly, Hermione began to realize that she really liked Harry too…

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

That's when things took a turn. Harry shifted his attention to Hermione's best friend, Ginny. Everything he used to say and do with Hermione, he now did with Ginny. Hermione now found it hard to talk to him and felt really hurt. However, Ginny didn't like Harry as more than a friend.

At the same time, Hermione was becoming friends with Harry's best friend, Ron. She and Ginny suspected Ron liked her, and she found herself hanging out with him more and more.

She slowly began talking to Harry again and soon things were **almost** back to normal. Yet, he still seemed to prefer hanging out with Ginny.

Other classmates started to believe that Hermione and Ron were a couple, including Harry. He teased Hermione about it, and seemed to promote it. When another boy in their class brought up Harry and Hermione being a couple possibility, Harry said, "No thanks!" and there was no humor in his voice. In fact, his voice had been cold.

Hermione stared at the ground feeling rejected. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry glance at her…

_Keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong_  
'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Then Hermione found out that Harry was moving away. Far away. And he was never coming back…

_So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend yeah yeah_

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny all spent one last evening all together before he left. On Harry's last day, Hermione told Harry to stay in touch, which he promised he would. She didn't know where he lived now, so it was up to him.

She hugged him, and his smile as he said goodbye was sad. She looked back as she walked away, knowing that it was the last time that she'd ever see him.

_Keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong_  
'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

That night Hermione cried… Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't things ever work out right?

_Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da da_

It's been a while, and Hermione thought that she got over Harry, but sometimes she'll still want to cry when she thinks about him. She still really misses him and school is now dull and empty.

She knew in her heart, she'd never hear from him again. But she still waited, hoping to hear from him. Realizing that his picture, and her memories were all that was left of him.

_Keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong_  
'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hermione is still waiting anxiously for Harry's owl, but she never heard from him…

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_


End file.
